For you
by NeoCortex
Summary: It was supposed to be a one time thing. What happens when feelings change?


**_Summary:: It was supposed to be a one time thing. What happens when feelings change?_**

**_Word Count:: 1,305_**

**_Pairing:: Kurt/Puck_**

**_Rating:: T_**

**_Disclaimer:: I do not own. If I did, Kurt would NEVER have been with Blaine. For those that like Blaine, I am very sorry, I just don't particularly care for the Hobbit._**

**_A/N:: Hello all~ _**

**_Just wanted to try my hand at Glee for a wee bit._**

**_My pairing is Pummel or Purt iffen you prefer._**

**_This is my very first Glee fic, so read and tell me what ya think. So without further ado, I give you all~_**

**_*For you*_**

* * *

><p>He was sitting at the computer desk in his room flipping through some online pages for a history report he needed to ace so that he could pass the damned class and graduate. As he was scrolling through a page on the effects to America during the French Revolution a chat box popped up on his screen. He knew from the moment that the screen popped up that it was Kurt.<p>

_Diva-nista: __Hey._

_Puck-zilla: What do you want Hummel?_

_Diva-nista: __What are you doing right now?_

_Puck-zilla: Fucking around online. Why?_

_Diva-nista: __Why do you sound upset?_

_Puck-zilla: Maybe I am._

_Diva-nista: __Why?_

_Puck-zilla: What do you care?_

_Diva-nista: __Puck? I care. You're my friend._

_Puck-zilla: Whatever Hummel. I just want to be left alone._

_Diva-nista: __Oh...Sorry. I'll let you be then._

_Puck-zilla: Fine._

_Diva-nista: __See you at school then..._

_Puck-zilla: Yeah..._

_Diva-nista logged off_

When Kurt logged off Puck was feeling just as upset as he had been before and almost as nauseas. You see, Kurt was in love with Finn Hudson. What does that have to do with Puck? Well, during a week long break from school Puck and Kurt had a bit of a thing. And lo and behold, leave it to Puck to fall in love with Kurtis Elizabeth Hummel.

_**DiveWithATude: Puckerman! What the hell is your problem?**_

_Puck-zilla: What are you talking about Mercedes?_

_**DivWithATude: I'm talking about Kurt, White boy! He called me upset!**_

_Puck-zilla: Yeah? Well, sorry. He IMed me and I didn't feel like talking to anyone._

_**DivaWithATude: Then why was he so upset?**_

_Puck-zilla: To hell if I know. Maybe _Finn_ can make him feel better..._

_**DivaWithATude: ...Is that what this is about? You're jealous that he's interested in Finn and not you?**_

_Puck-zilla: No. I'm pissed...It's not fucking fair, damnit!_

_**DivaWithATude: Puckerman, you're not gay...**_

_Puck-zilla: I'm Bi..._

_**DivaWithATude: So? Point being? You're upset because he likes your best friend and not you, why?**_

_Puck-zilla: Because he _was_ interested in me Mercedes! I fucking had him first! He was with me! I care! If he asked, I'd openly- _in school!_- be with him!_

_**DivaWithATude: Puck...Are you...You're not crying are you? Kurt Hummel crying I know how to deal with, but a jock like you? Not so much...**_

_Puck-zilla: I didn't notice it until you said something...But yeah I am...We had a thing 'Cedes...And I thought he was happy...It was fun and I knew how to make him smile. I got him to laugh...But now...I see that it was just a fucking farce...All he wanted was Finn Hudson. My best fucking friend..._

_**DivaWithATude: Have you tried talking to him?**_

_Puck-zilla: Kurt? No...I can't even look at him right now without wanting to puke and cry...It's easier to be mad at him than it is for me to talk to him like a civilized human being..._

_**DivaWithATude: How about having a mediator?**_

_Puck-zilla: I dunno...I haven't been able to think properly to come up with that idea...It might work...But I don't know...Looking at him hurts right now..._

_**DivaWithATude: So don't look at him. Do it over chat. I'll be right here, you talk to him and tell him what you told me. Make him understand...**_

_Puck-zilla: How can I make him understand that I love him when he wants Finn. He's in love with Finnegan Hudson. Not Noah Puckerman..._

_**DivaWithATude: Just try. I'll be in the chat room the whole time. Give me a sec to call him and get him back online.**_

_Puck-zilla: Kay..._

_Diva-nista: __Hey Puck..._

_Puck-zilla: Hey Hummel..._

_**DivaWithATude: Oh for the love of Prada, talk Noah!**_

_Diva-nista: __Puck?_

_Puck-zilla: Kurt...It's not fair..._

_Diva-nista: __What's not fair?_

_Puck-zilla: What happened? I thought we had something good? You seemed happy with it? Or at least I thought you seemed happy..._

_Diva-nista: __I thought you'd want to stop once we got back in school...So I...I guess I should have said something. I'm sorry..._

_Puck-zilla: No...Why Finn? It's not fair Kurt...He's not even interested in guys. He's not gay or even bisexual Kurt and I am...I..._

_Diva-nista: __You?_

_Diva-nista: __Puck?_

_**DivaWithATude: Puckerman?**_

_**DivaWithATude: Puck, are you crying again? White boy? Talk to us.**_

_Diva-nista: __Again? Noah? What's wrong. Please talk to me. Tell me what's going on. Please?_

_Puck-zilla: God damnit, Kurt! I love you! It's not fucking fair! I was ready to be openly in a relationship with you! AT SCHOOL! In fucking public! For you! Then you go and just stop what we had going on and then turn around and go and fall for Finnegan Hudson! My homophobic best friend, Kurt! It's not fair...I have to go around school now knowing that the one I am in love with is pining after my best friend and the dunderhead isn't even interested in you! It's not fair...It's just not fair..._

_**DivaWithATude: Wow...Now was that so hard?**_

_**DivaWithATude: Puck?**_

_**DivaWithATude: Kurt?**_

_**DivaWithATude: Am I alone in here now?**_

_Diva-nista: __I didn't know...Noah...I am so sorry_

_Puck-zilla: I know you are Kurt...Just forget about it. I'll leave it alone, yeah? You've got feelings for Finn and I was just a fun onetime thing. I'll live. Hey, I'm Lima's sex shark, I can get any tail I want, right? So I won't be hard pressed to find any...Look, I'm off for now. Night, 'Cedes. Kurt._

_Diva-nista: __Wait..._

_**DivaWithATude: Too late hun. He's off...**_

_Diva-nista: __I didn't know...'Cedes, I didn't know. I thought he'd want to break it off. I didn't know that..._

_**DivaWithATude: I know hun. Who knew that Lima's sex shark extraordinaire would one, be bisexual; two, be as expressive of his feelings that way; and three, be in love with you...**_

_**DivaWithATude: Not that I mean he couldn't be in love with you, hun! I just mean that it's Puck...I didn't think he could fall in love with anyone...**_

_Diva-nista: __No, 'Cedes. I knew what you meant...It was kind of a weeklong thing that we had. I thought...I thought he'd be too embarrassed to be with me like that in school so I figured a clean break and just being friends would be good. I guess I was wrong. 'Cedes, how can I make him forgive me? I want him to forgive me._

_**DivaWithATude: Let's start with leaving Finn alone. Second, I'd try talking to him at school tomorrow. And then I'd have to tell you, Kurt, he's in love with you. He'll forgive you. You just have to give him a shot.**_

_**DivaWithATude: Hey, I think we should both go to bed. It's almost three in the morning and we have to be up for school in a few hours...**_

_Diva-nista: __Hey, 'Cedes?_

_**DivaWithATude: Yeah, hun?**_

_Diva-nista: __I think I'm blind...I think it was always Noah I wanted...I just thought that I wanted Finn because Puck always seemed so...out of reach...And Finn's always there and so sweet...Yeah...I'll talk to him tomorrow. Night Mercedes._

_**DivaWithATude: Night Kurt.**_

He pulled into the student lot just as Puck was parking his truck. Pulling into a space beside him Kurt shut off his own vehicle and climbed out. "Noah!" He called as the taller started towards the school building. "Hey Hummel, what's up?" He sounded ashamedly subdued. "Please, call me Kurt." He insisted as he placed a hand on the taller's upper arm. "I know you're upset with me, but don't call me Hummel. I like when you say my name." The taller man nodded and heaved a sigh, "I'm sorry Kurt, I just-" he was cut off then as Kurt rose up on his toes and pressed a soft kiss to his lips, "Never be sorry." He whispered before he flounced off to join Mercedes who gave Puck a knowing smirk before the two Diva's left the parking lot gossiping about something or another, leaving Noah Puckerman staring after Kurt with a shy grin on his face.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN:: So? What'd you think? Should I do a sequel or continue this one? Or just leave as is and mosey on over to the other one that I've got in progress?  
>R&amp;R? Please and Thank you?<em>**

**_Reviews= luff. Luff= crack. Crack= more fics._**

Love and Good Reading~

**_NeoCortex~ _**


End file.
